The mission of the Cytogenetics Core is to offer services that provide insight into regions of the genome that are pathogenetic in various neoplasms, leading to an understanding of the molecular pathways participating in the biology of cancer. Services provided by the DF/HCC Cytogenetics Core for specimens from human and other species includes conventional metaphase karyotyping and a comprehensive menu of molecular cytogenetic methods such as metaphase and interphase fluorescence in.situ hybridization (FISH) and metaphase and microarray comparative genomic hybridization (CGH).